


The Grey Area

by transmarkcohen



Series: Markermi Series [2]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Bit of a filler chapter here. Three'll be good, promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



   If I were to describe everything that brought me here, you'd think I was a monster.  

   I am.

   Not that my actions were unjustified. Telling why is one reason I’m writing this.  
   Hopefully you will understand. If not...well, it hardly matters now. If you thought of me as a monster before, you'll certainly be convinced now. I merely intend to lay down my reasons. To give...a sense of closure, perhaps.  
   Let us begin, shall we?

   I am Alison Grey of the Westport Greys. We are a prestigious family. No need to move from my hometown of New York City...it is the greatest city in the world.  
  We have done many wonders for this country and for this world. One would be a fool to not have heard our name.  
  I have introduced my title, so I will begin with the event that started all this.  
  Many people have a death that they can't bear to handle. Perhaps a sister or brother...a parent….a child. Mine was a beloved pet. I’d owned an Akita for many years, and she was the most precious thing. I loved her more than I could possibly say. Her name was Evita. An affectionate nickname for the name Eva.  
  Then that rat came and KILLED HER!  
  Angel Dumott-Schunard. A drag queen. I have never known what to think of drag queens. But I hated her. She killed my precious pup! Of course action had to be taken.  
  But a golden opportunity appeared to me. One of her friends...Mark Cohen.  
  Some people would say what I did was inhumane. I beg to differ. Mark is the absolute essence of a puppy dog. He looks like a golden Labrador. You should see my paintings...after all, they're made with his blood.  
  Perhaps that's shocking.  
  It's not, really.  
  After all, everything I did was reasonable.


	2. New Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter here. Three'll be good, promise.

   Meeting Mark was easy enough. I went down to the alley next to Cazzano’s-eugh, hobo area-and as luck would have it, him and his...I think they're dating. Him and Roger and Mimi.   
   He'd went to the restaurant to take off his binder. But I grabbed him before he could-I put my hand over his mouth, put a blindfold over him, and told him not to move a muscle. I slammed him against the brick wall so he was knocked out, and I brought him back to my place and hid him in the closet. There was an issue with Benny telling me that Roger and Mimi were looking for him-He’s MY pet, not THEIRS!  
    But Benny never found out while I was alive.


	3. Art of Normalcy

   Following me getting a new dog, I of course had to teach him how to behave. As is the case with all dogs, is it not? I must admit, this was a new lifestyle for the both of us. Of course I had to make it normal.  
   As one may or may not know, the “art of normalcy” is not the art of being normal, but rather, the art of making something    normal.  
   This is what I did with Mark, my dog.  
   The day after I’d brought him home, I took him out of the closet and began to instruct him.  
Something many people don’t understand is that I loved Mark immensely. Everything I did was for him. When you love someone like that-you expect decency & obedience in return. I showed him my love in any way possible.  
   And I do mean in any way.  
   Although he was reluctant to several methods of this-I didn’t, and I suppose I won’t, understand it. He seemed scared of me. Terrified, even. Though somebody should worship at their partner’s feet, this was an odd fear.  
   He did obey me. Eventually. After I brought out my tools. My precious Heretic’s Fork…  
  I would take him on walks ocassionally, when I was able to. Grabbed his leash and led him around the table. Oh, he had this look in his eyes-it was wonderful! It said “I will love you, mistress, until the day I die. Please do anything you want to me. Though I will act scared, it is just an act to entertain you, mistress. I am your dog, I am…”   
   He went through several brands of dog food. Kept refusing to eat his food. I do not know why. And then he tried to talk...the nerve! Dogs. Do not. Talk.  
  With Evita I’d gone through somewhat of a similar process. At least the feistiness and refusal to eat certain brands. But Mark was impossibly stubborn. Unless I brought out the tools to punish him.  
   I loved him more than I ever loved Evita...and then I tried to take him back. Mimi Marquez killed me. That bitch. She’d stolen him away from me! She stole my dog!  
   How dare she, that bitch, that whore.  
   My Mark. Not hers.  
   MY Mark.   
   I’ll love him more than she ever will. 


	4. Benny

I’m quite aware my story isn’t...the most coherent. Can you blame me? I'm not corporeal anymore. I’m a ghost.   
Well.  
It turns out that Benny has found out what I did. And to put it simply, he regrets ever being married to me.   
As if I would have done anything to him!   
He says he thinks I did do something to him, twisted his mind to see me as a good person instead of the evil witch and vindictive monster I was.  
That he should've seen it earlier. That he had doubts when I…  
Well, at least he never found Mark while I had him.   
Benny seems to have become somewhat of a friend to their little group again. It disgusts me. Friendships are meant to be broken.   
And I believe you were indeed mistaken, Benny. You loved me. You proved it time and time again.   
You’ll always be mine, just like your precious friend Marky was.


	5. Penultimate

Isn't it odd how language works? 

One prefix and suddenly the word isn't final anymore, it's before final.

The eleven o'clock number leading up to the finale.

Much like our lives. 

Leading up to our deaths, we take a look back at the events that led us here. That led us to the climax.

And we begin realizing that perhaps, just maybe, there were parts where we were in the wrong.

I'll admit I could have taken better care of my dog. Fed him more, taken him out to play.

But who on earth can reverse the past?

I simply did what I believe is right. I think that's a redeemable quality. We all do what we believe is right. And I did the right thing.

Right, wrong, the concepts hardly matter when you're speaking from beyond the grave. I've heard them curse my name. The blond one made plans to destroy my grave.

My dear, sweet Marky.

I love you so much.

And I did what was best for you.

Perhaps someday, you will be able to see that.


	6. The Fall of Alison Grey

I've said it many times before and I will say it again: I did what I believed was right.

At this point, I do not think my beloved pet Marky will ever see that, but my goal is not to make him see. My goal is for everyone else to see that I, Alison Grey, am redeemable. 

Murdering me was a crime; not justice for a hundred others.

I will close this out with a message-

It was the right thing to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this read and I'd also like to say that this fanfic and this chapter in particular are not me in anyway defending Alison's actions in Losing My Religion. They are a story to show the villain's point of view, to show a dead character's point of view. And with that, we come to the end of this brief series.


End file.
